Earth-101
Earth-101 is an alternate reality within the Marvel multiverse in which the Avengers witness a horrific future where Thanos possesses the Infinity Gauntlet and rules over the entire galaxy, but worse yet, the planet Earth has been destroyed. Still possessing a fighting chance in the present, the Avengers must work together with any other heroes they can find to change the future. Prophecies of the Future The Prophecies of the Future are the events discovered by Thor during his brief stay in the future. It is theorized that if enough of the events can be changed, the horrific future will not come to pass. *Ultron Betrays the Avengers **In the future, it is revealed that Ultron, the Avengers' AI robot designed for peace on Earth overrides his programming and attempts to wipe out all of humanity. Getting ahead of the curve on this one, the Avengers dismantle Ultron completely before he has the chance to betray him. But this only sped up his inevitable betrayal, as he is able to download his consciousness into the internet and begin amassing power before he is disabled. *Stark Industries Goes Bankrupt, Bought Out by Oscorp **In the future, it is revealed that Stark Industries goes bankrupt and gets bought out by Norman Osborn and absorbed into his company, Oscorp. Not trusting himself with the company, Tony turns over control of the company to Vicki Potts. However, despite doing her best, the company is still run into the ground and Norman Osborn gains control of all of Stark's assets. *The Power Stone is Misused by AIM and Destroys a Small Town in Nevada **In the future, the United States was sent into disarray after the destruction of a town in Nevada by the Advanced Idea Mechanics when they experimented with the Power Stone. After George Tarleton gained possession of the Stone, the Avengers and Fantastic Four quickly mobilized against him, but were too late to stop him from obliterating the town. *The United States of America and Latveria Declare War Against Each Other **In the future, the world became ravaged by war between America and Latveria. After rising tensions between the two nations, despite the Avengers trying to calm things down, war still broke out and resulted in many deaths. *The Death of Spider-Man **In the future, Spider-Man had been killed by the Sinister Six during Screwball's livestream titled "The Death of Spider-Man". Miles Morales was then destined to rise up and become the new Spider-Man. However, the Avengers were able to prevent the Sinister Six from dealing the final blow, saving Spider-Man's life and leaving Miles Morales to become the Young Avenger Black Spider. *Atlantis Joins the United Nations **In the future, Atlantis was destined to join the United Nations and end up allying itself with America in the war against Latveria, which launches the worldwide death toll into the thousands. However, after much deliberation among the Illuminati, Namor decided to keep Atlantis out of the UN, and maintain neutrality towards Latveria. *Hulk Goes on a Rampage in Asia, Accidentally Kills 9 Civilians **In the future, the Hulk went insane and destroyed an entire town in Asia, killing 9 innocent people. The Avengers were able to prevent this early on, as Bruce Banner managed to merge his own mind with the Hulk's. *Wakanda Recovers the Power Stone, Is Besieged by the Black Order **In the future, Wakanda recovered the Power Stone after AIM's misuse of it. This led to the Black Order laying waste to the nation and recovering it for Thanos. Wakanda was still able to recover the Stone, but they were prepared for the siege by the Black Order. They managed to fight them off, and even capture Cull Obsidian to keep as a prisoner. *The Sentinel Program is Reinstated Following Magneto's Expansion of Genosha **In the future, Magneto and the Brotherhood began expanding Genosha from Asteroid M onto many barren land masses on Earth. This resulted in the human governments resurrecting the Sentinel program out of fear in an attempt to finally stop Magneto, leading to the near extinction of the mutant race. These events played out the same, except the Avengers and X-Force have teamed up to fight off the Sentinels together. So far, they have prevented the mutant race from going extinct. *Hydra Perfects the Super-Soldier Serum, Begins Amassing Army **In the future, Hydra was successful in creating enough Super-Soldiers to overthrow S.H.I.E.L.D. and several world governments. However, the Avengers were able to be ahead of them and prevent the mass production of the Super-Soldier Serum, severely crippling Hydra's power. *Galactus Devours Skrullos, Resulting in a Secret Invasion of Earth **In the future, Galactus fed on the home world of the Skrulls, which resulted in them invading the Earth to claim it as their own. While the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy tried to stop Galactus, Skrullos still fell. However, the surviving Skrulls were thankful for the humans' help, and became refugees on the planet Earth. *The Venom Symbiote Bonds to Cull Obsidian **In the future, after Kraven the Hunter stole the Venom Symbiote from Eddie Brock, it ended up leaving him to bond with the Black Order member Cull Obsidian. This allowed Obsidian to break free from his Wakandan prison and enhanced the overall power of the Black Order. However, the Guardians of the Galaxy were able to get in the way of the transfer, and Groot ended up bonding himself to the Venom Symbiote to keep it from Cull Obsidian. *The Kree Empire Authorizes the Termination of All Inhumans **In the future, the Kree Empire uses all of its resources to completely eradicate the Inhuman race. However, as S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, and the Inhuman Royal Family work together, they are able to fight back after the incursion begins. However, Black Bolt did end up sacrificing himself to stop the Kree, which resulted in the destruction of their home planet. *The Invisible Woman Dies in Childbirth **In the future, when the Invisible Woman went into labor, the Baxter Building was besieged by the Cabal, resulting in the deaths of both her and her baby. However, with the information at their disposal the Avengers were able to intervene and ensure both of their survival, resulting in their escape into a pocket dimension. *Asgard Closes Off Communication with the Nine Realms **In the future, following Hela releasing the Serpent, Odin was able to rally the Asgardians and destroy the Bifrost, effectively cutting off any contact between Asgard and Earth. Without the aid of Thor, the Avengers quickly began to fall behind. However, with the knowledge that the Avengers were trying to prevent the Prophecy, Hela released the Serpent early, which resulted in Odin's death and the destruction of Asgard. *Human Torch Barricades Himself in the Negative Zone to Stop Annihilus from Invading **In the future, when Annihilus began to plan an invasion into the Earth using the Reality Stone, the Future Foundation attempted to dismantle the one available gateway left. However, the only way to close it was from the inside, so the Human Torch opted to sacrifice himself and remain trapped in the Negative Zone for eternity. However, due to the Invisible Woman surviving her childbirth, things had already changed, resulting in Annihilus being defeated by Thanos before he could enact his invasion plan. *Jean Grey Comes Into Possession of the Mind Stone, Unleashing the Phoenix Force **In the future, Jean Grey gained possession of the Mind Stone and unlocked her power's full potential, becoming the Phoenix Force. However, in the revised timeline, the Mind Stone was used to create the Vision, effectively keeping it out of Jean Grey's hands. *Thanos Sacrifices Gamora, Obtaining the Soul Stone **In the future, Thanos sacrificed Gamora on Vormir to be rewarded with the Soul Stone. While the Avengers, the Future Foundation, and the Guardians of the Galaxy raced to prevent this, in the end Thanos still proved successful, managing to beat them all to Vormir with Gamora, and tossing her off the cliff in exchange for the Soul Stone. *Doctor Strange Disappears, Leaves the Time Stone Unprotected **In the future, just when the world needed him, Doctor Strange mysteriously vanished, leaving the Time Stone ripe for Thanos's taking. In the revised timeline, Doctor Strange attempted to prevent this, but knew he had to offer himself to Dormammu in order to protect the Earth. But this time, he took precautions and left the Time Stone with someone who could potentially defeat Thanos with it, the most unorthodox choice he could ever think of, believing that so far the Avengers approach had been limited and constricted to keep everyone safe, so that he had to do something crazy and potentially dangerous in order to yield real results. This resulted in Doctor Strange leaving the Time Stone with Loki. *Thanos Obtains the Infinity Gauntlet, Destroys Planet Earth, Conquering the Galaxy **In the future, Thanos claimed all six Infinity Stones, destroyed the Earth, and brought the galaxy to its knees. However, due to interference from the combined might of the Avengers, the Future Foundation, the X-Force, and the Guardians of the Galaxy, they were able to stop Thanos from getting all six. In the end, it was the combined might of Loki (Time), Franklin Richards (Mind), Captain Marvel (Power), Star-Lord (Soul), the Scarlet Witch (Reality), and the Cosmic Ghost Rider (Space), each wielding an Infinity Stone, that brought him down. Residents Planet Earth Avengers *Steve Rogers / Captain America *Tony Stark / Iron Man *Thor Odinson *Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Bruce Banner / Hulk *Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *Clint Barton / Hawkeye *T'Challa / Black Panther *Janet van Dyne / Wasp *Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Sam Thomas / Falcon *James Rhodes / War Machine *Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver *Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *Vision *Jennifer Walters *Vicki Potts *Goose the Cat Fantastic Four *Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic *Susan Storm-Richards / Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm / Human Torch *Ben Grimm / Thing *Herbie the Talking Dog *Franklin Richards *Valeria Richards X-Force *Professor Charles Xavier *Jean Grey / Phoenix *Scott Summers / Cyclops *Alex Summers / Havok *James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine *Hank McCoy / Beast *Ororo Munroe / Storm *Warren Worthington III / Angel *Bobby Drake / Iceman *Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat *Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler *Marian Carlyle / Rogue *Remy LeBeau / Gambit *Piotr Rasputin / Colossus *Illyana Rasputin / Magik *Alison Blaire / Dazzler *Betsy Braddock / Psylocke *Julianne Lee / Jubilee *Liz Allen / Firestar *Laura Kinney / X-23 *Gabby Kinney / Honey Badger *Jean-Paul Beaubier / Northstar *Hisako Ichiki / Armor *Alistair Silvercloud / Forge *Mariko Yoshida / Sunfire S.H.I.E.L.D. *Director Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Phil Coulson *Melinda May *Jasper Sitwell *Daisy Johnson / Quake *Bobbi Morse / Mockingbird *Jessica Drew / Spider-Woman *Leo Fitz-Simmons *Jemma Fitz-Simmons *Abigail Brand *Antoine Triplett *Lance Hunter *Topher MacMillan *Amadeus Cho *Eric O'Grady Heroes for Hire *Luke Cage *Danny Rand / Iron Fist *Jessica Jones *Felicia Hardy / Black Cat *Misty Knight / Bionica *Roberto da Costa / Sunspot *Sam Guthrie / Cannonball *Simon Williams / Wonder Man *Zelda Caraway *Gideon Murphy Inhuman Royal Family *Blackagar Boltagon / Black Bolt *Medusalith Amaquelin / Medusa *Crystalia Amaquelin / Crystal *Triton *Karnak *Gorgon Petragon *The Reader *Dante Pertuz / Inferno *Emily Guerrero / Synapse *Ivan Guerrero / Shredded Man *Lockjaw *Maximus Boltagon / Mad Max *Noh-Varr / The Protector Young Avengers *Riri Williams / Ironheart *Kate Bishop / Artemis *Danielle Cage / Patriot *Dorrek VIII / Teddy Altman / Hulkling *Billy Kaplan / Wiccan *Tommy Shepherd / Speed *Cassie Lang / Giant-Girl *Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel *Miles Morales / Black Spider *Jeff the Land Shark Illuminati *Tony Stark / Iron Man *Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic *Charles Xavier / Professor X *Namor McKenzie / The Sub-Mariner *Blackagar Boltagon / Black Bolt *Doctor Stephen Strange *T'Challa / Black Panther Excalibur *Peggy Carter / Captain Britain *Dane Whitman / The Black Knight *Brian Braddock / Lionheart *Jeannine Sauvage / Guillotine *James Falsworth / Union Jack *Hercules Independent Heroes *Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Doctor Stephen Strange *Clea *Arthur Wong *The Ancient One *Namor McKenzie / The Sub-Mariner *Matt Murdock / Daredevil *Wade Wilson / Deadpool *Robbie Reyes / Ghost Rider *Eric Brooks / Blade *Frank Castle / Punisher *Marc Spector / Moon Knight *Shang-Chi *Elsa Bloodstone *Jack Denver / Terminator *Robbie Clayton / Inhuman Torch Hydra *Alveus / Hive *Johann Schmidt / Red Skull *Sinthea Schmidt / Sin *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Ophelia Sarkissian / Madame Viper *Baron Helmut Zemo *James "Bucky" Barnes / Winter Soldier *Arnim Zola *Brock Rumlow / Crossbones *Eric Williams / Grim Reaper *Grant Ward *Mike Peterson / Deathlok *Wilson Fisk / Kingpin *Alistair Smythe *Benjamin Poindexter / Bullseye *Dmitri Kravinoff / Chameleon *Robert "Bob" Denman, Agent of Hydra AIM *George Tarleton / Scientist Supreme *M.O.D.O.C. *Monica Rappaccini *Aldrich Killian *Trevor Slattery / "Mandarin" *Tony Masters / Taskmaster / Super-Adaptoid *Elias Starr / Egghead *Ava Starr / Ghost *Bentley Whitman / Wizard *Marvin Flumm / Mentallo *Bruce Hogan / The Melter Brotherhood of Mutants *Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Lorna Lehnsherr / Polaris *Raven Darkholme / Mystique *Victor Creed / Sabretooth *Morty Tolensky / Toad *Emma Frost *Simon Lasker / Pyro *Fred Dukes / Blob *John Proudstar / Thunderbird *Jason Wyngarde / Mastermind *Neena Thurman / Domino *Dominic Petros / Avalanche *Irene Adler / Destiny *Clarice Ferguson / Blink *James Madrox / Multiple Man *Tabitha Smith / Bombshell *Shiro Yoshida / Sunfire *Arkady Rossovich / Omega Red *Kevin Lowell / Leviathan *Mia Warburton / Stardust *Oliver Martinez / Vapor Wave Cabal *Doctor Victor von Doom *Norman Osborn / Green Goblin *Loki Laufeyson *Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Attuma *George Tarleton / Scientist Supreme Sinister Six *Otto Octavius / Doctor Octopus *Max Dillon / Electro *Mac Gargan / Scorpion *Quentin Beck / Mysterio *William Baker / Sandman *Aleksei Sytsevich / Rhino Independent Villains *Nathaniel Richards / Kang the Conqueror *Ultron *Eddie Brock / Venom *Cletus Kasady / Carnage *Aaron Davis / Prowler *Samuel Sterns / Leader *Kevin Truman / Kilgrave *Cain Marko / Juggernaut *David Cannon / Whirlwind *Ulysses Klaw *Jackson Brice / Shocker *Curtis Connors / Lizard *Dakota Conrad / Screwball *Kenji Yoshida / Ryoken *William Stryker *Erik Stevens / Killmonger *Elektra Natchios *Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven the Hunter *Baron Karl Mordo *Glenn Talbot / Graviton *Owen Reece / Molecule Man *Daimon Hellstrom *Gene Zhang / Mandarin *Nathaniel Essex / Mister Sinister *En Sabah Nur / Apocalypse Independent Earthlings *May Parker *Mary Jane Watson *J. Jonah Jameson *Gwen Stacy *George Stacy *Harry Osborn *Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Princess Shuri *General Thaddeus Ross *Betty Ross *Jane Foster *Hank Pym *Happy Hogan *Rick Jones *Alyssa Moy *Alicia Masters *Wyatt Wingfoot *Franklin Storm *Senator Robert Kelly *Moira MacTaggart *President Wesley Marshall *Vice President Pamela Clarke Interstellar Players The Infinity Stones *Space Stone *Mind Stone *Time Stone *Power Stone *Reality Stone *Soul Stone The Black Order *Thanos *Hela *Nebula *Ebony Maw *Corvus Glaive *Proxima Midnight *Cull Obsidian *The Cosmic Ghost Rider *Loki Laufeyson *Ronan the Accuser *Zak-Del / Wraith Asgardians *Odin Borson *Freyja *Cul Borson *Thor Odinson *Loki Laufeyson *Balder Odinson *Brunnhilde / Valkyrie *Heimdall *Fandral *Hogun *Volstagg *Amora the Enchantress *Skurge the Executioner *Lady Sif *Ulik Guardians of the Galaxy *Peter Quill / Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Subject 89P13 / Rocket *Groot *Mantis *Kamaria / Moondragon *Phyla-Vell *Criti Noll / Copycat *Yondu Udonta *Lylla *Beta Ray Bill *Adam Warlock Kree Empire *Supreme Intelligence *Ronan the Accuser *Mar-Vell *Phyla-Vell *Yon-Rogg *Minn-Erva *Korath the Pursuer *Zak-Del *Noh-Varr Skrull Empire *Queen Veranke *Dorrek VII *Talos *Kl'rt / Super-Skrull *Anelle *Titannus *De'Lila *Pitt'o Nili *Criti Noll Shi'ar Empire *J'Son Neramani *Cal'syee Neramani / Empress Deathbird *Lilandra Neramani / Gladiatrix *Kallark / Gladiator *Ava'Dara Naganandini / Warbird Independent Players *Galactus *Norrin Radd / Silver Surfer *Sam Alexander / Nova *Annihilus *Dormammu *Uatu the Watcher *Mephistopheles *Blackheart *Taneleer Tivan / The Collector *En Dwi Gast / The Grandmaster *Va Nee Gast / Voyager *Malekith the Accursed *Surtur *Vox *The Griever at the End of All Things *Venom Symbiote *Carnage Symbiote *Eson the Searcher *Exitar the Executioner Ongoing Series *''Days of Future Infinity'' #1-95 *''Days of Future Infinity: Avengers'' #1-20 *''Days of Future Infinity: X-Force'' #1-20 *''Days of Future Infinity: Fantastic Four'' #1-20 *''Days of Future Infinity: Guardians of the Galaxy'' #1-20 *''Days of Future Infinity: Spider-Man'' #1-15 *''Days of Future Infinity: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' #1-15 *''Days of Future Infinity: Heroes for Hire'' #1-10 *''Days of Future Infinity: Doctor Strange'' #1-10 Category:Realities Category:Created by Kid Marvelette Category:Existing Realities